Spiritual Love
by SailorScorpio01
Summary: Hiei fights against an evil demon to protect the human he fell in love with. HieixOC
1. 1 Meeting New Friends

"Bye Mom. I'm leaving for school." I said walking outside my house.

"Bye Kara." Mom said watching me leave.

I saw Yukina walking to school with Kuwabara and Yusuke.

"Hi Yukina," I said walking up to her.

"Hi Kara." She said smiling at me.

"Hi Kara," Yusuke and kuwabara both said to me.

"Hi Yusuke. Hi Kuwabara." I said smiling at my two ther friends.

We had gone to school where we met up with Keiko.

"Hi Kara," Keiko said smiling at me.

"Hi Keiko," I said returning the smile.

----------------------------------

Hiei was watching us from a distance.

Kurama was with him.

"Why don't you try to talk to Kara? She likes you."

"Maybe someday I'll tell her how I feel," Hiei said looking at Kurama.

"Okay," Kurama said smiling at hiei.

_But for now, I want to watch her from a distance._

--------------------------------------

School had ended early that day for me, because I had to go home to take care of my little brother whle mom was at work.

While I was walking home I felt an evil presence behind me.

I looked back and saw this creature with white hair.

It had fangs. So it looked like a werewolf to me.

It jumped towards me.

"Ahhh!" I screamed backing away.

"Kara!" Hiei yelled my name while jumping in front of me.

"Hiei?" I asked seeing him in front of me. "What's going on?"

"Stay back. I don't want you to get hurt," Hiei said pulling his sword out.

"Okay," I said backing away from him.

"I won't let you near her. I'm going to send you back to where you belong. Hell." Hiei said getting ready to strike.

The demon went to slash at Hiei.

The claws had slashed across his chest.

"Hiei!" I yelled as tears filled my eyes.

The next second Hiei was behind the werewolf and slashed his sword across the monter's neck, cutting his head off.

Hiei walked towards me and reached his hand towards my throat.

When he touched it, I squinted in pain.

When he pulled his hand away, I saw blood on his fingers.

"Are you okay " I asked looking at him.

"This blood is from your neck." Hiei said looking at me.

"What?" I asked placing my hand on my neck.

I saw blood on my hand when I pulled it away.

I'll take you to Genkai's temple." He paused saying, "you'll be safe there."

"Okay," I said walking with him.

------------------------------

Hiei bandaged my neck the best he could with the bandages he had.

We walked to Genkai's temple.

"Genkia?" Hiei askedwalking into her temple.

"What's wrong Hiei?" She paused then asked seeing me, "Kara? What happened?"

"She was attacked by a demon walking home," Hiei said.

"Are you okay?" Genkai asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It only scratched my neck." I said placing my hand on my neck.

I looked towards Hiei and asked, "will you go and check on Shota for me? I left school early to go and take care of him. He has the flu."

"Sure," Hiei said leaving.

"Thank you, Hiei." I said smiling at him.

Hiei returned the smile and left to go and take care of my brother.

-----------------------------------------------

Hiei got to my house just in time to see my mom leaving for work.

"Hi Hiei," Mom said.

"Hello Ma'am," Hiei said back. "I came by to see how Shota was doing."

"He's sleeping. I gave him his madicine." She paused saying, "Kara should be coming home any minute. I have to get to work."

"That's why I've stopped by. She's at Genkai's temple."

"Why?" Mom asked.

"She was attacked by a werewolf." He paused then said, "I saved her from any danger she had. The only injury she got was a small cut across her neck."

"Is she okay?" Mom asked.

"She's fine now." Hiei paused then said, "if you want. I'll take Shota to Genkai's temple or I'll stay here to watch over him."

"Are you able to move him without having him get any sicker?" Mom asked.

"Yeah," Hiei said.

"Take him to Genkai's. I'll come by after work to see how they are doing."

"Okay," Hiei said bowing towards Mom.

"Thank you so much, Hiei."

"You're welcome, ma'am." Hiei said bowing again.

Mom left for work while Hiei took Shota to Genkai's temple.

-------------------------------------------------

When Hiei returned with Shota, he didn't see me with Genkai.

"Where's Kara, Genkai?" Hiei asked.

"She's resting in the next room. She came down with a high fever. I gave her some medicine for her throat and her fever."

Hiei looked into the next room and saw me laying down covered up with a towel laying over my head.

He had laid my brother down next to me and covered him up. He laid a wet towel across his forehead.

He looked back towards me then left.

------------------------------------

Yukina came back to Genkai's temple with Yusuke and Kuwabara.

She looked in and saw me slepping with a wet towel on my forehead. She looked and saw my neck bandaged up.

Yusuke and Kuwabara had also seen how I was.

"Kara" Yusuke asked my name. "What happened to her Grandma?" He asked looking at Genkai.

"She was attacked by a demon walking home. hiei saved her abd brought her here. Then he brought Shota here. She was going home to look after him because he has the flu."

"I see," Yusuke said.

-----------------------------------------

I woke up a few hours later.

"Where am I?" I asked then remebered Hiei brought me to Genkai's temple. I looked next to me and saw Shota.

_"Hiei brought him here. Thank you, Hiei."_

"Kara, you're awake." Yukina said smiling at me.

"Yeah," I said smiling back at her. "How long was I asleep?"

"Genkai said you've been asleep for five hours."

"Wow," I said.

It felt like I slept for two hours.

-------------------------------

Hiei smiled in the trees when he saw I had woken up.

_"I'm glad she's okay now."_

Kurama saw Hiei leave and smiled.

_"Those two love eachoter. It's plain to see in their eyes. Kara thinks of Hiei as her prince. And Hiei thinks of Kara as his lady."_

------------------------------------------------

"Kara?" Mom asked walking up to me, "are you okay now?"

"Yeah. I'm fine now, Mom." I said smiling at her.

"Good. I'm glad." Mom said smiling.

She looked towards Shota and smiled when she saw he was awake.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Kara." He said smiling at us.

"Hi Shota." Mom and I both said to him.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked my brother.

"Yeah, much better." He said looking at me.

"Are you guys ready to go home now?" Mom asked us.

"Yeah, I just wanted to see if I missed any notes in my classes." I said getting up.

I went to go and find Yukina and the others to ask if I had missed anything important in my classes.

They gave me their notes they took today.

"I'll give them back tomorrow. Thanks you guys."

"we'll see you tomorrow Kara." Yukina said.

"Okay," I said leaving.

I saw Kurama and Genkai talking.

I went up to them.

"Genkai," I paused then said while bowing towards her, "thank you. For letting me stay here today. Bye Kurama." I said smiling at him.

"Bye Kara. We'll see you later." Kurama said returning the smile.

I ran to my mom after waving bye to everyone.

-----------------------------------------

Hiei was smiling at seeing my brother and I feeling better.

_"they're both okay now. I'm glad."_

Hiei watched us until we were out of sight. Then he left to go and see the others.

"It's a good thing you were there to help Kara," Genkai said looking at Hiei.

Kurama smiled saying, "Hiei would do anything for his lady."

"Kurama!" Hiei yelled. "I don't know how she thinks of me. So don't jupm to conclusions."

Genkai smiled when she saw Hiei blush.

"She likes you a lot Hiei." Genkai paused saying, "why would she put her younger brother's care in your hands if she didn't like and trust you?"

Hiei looked at Genkai.

She smiled at him.

Hiei returned the smile and left.


	2. 2 Midnight Meeting

**Chapter Two:**

**Midnight Meeting**

I had arrived home and went to my room.

I had undressed and went to take my shower before putting my pajamas on. When I got back to my room, I looked out my window and saw Hiei.

I went over and opened my widow.

"Hiei? What are you doing here?" I asked smiling at seeing him.

"I wanted to come and see you," Hiei said softly.

"You. Wanted to. See me?" I asked feeling my cheeks grow hot.

"Yeah," Hiei said also blushing.

"You can come inside," I said backing away from my window.

"Thanks," Hiei said climbing inside my window.

Hiei closed the window and all of a sudden I felt a cold draft enter the room.

"What's going on? It just got so cold in here," I said rubbing my arms.

Hehehe," Hiei said laughing evily.

"Hiei?" I asked looking towards him.

"Im not Hiei, Kara." The voice paused saying, "my name is Yakon." He said transforming.

What was transformed in front of me was a green monster with blue hair.

I had tried to back away, but my feet wouldn't move.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You," Yakon said evily.

--------------------------------------

_"Kara, please be safe,"_ Hiei thought moving swiftly to my house.

_"Hiei, help me,"_ I thought desperately as tears filled my eyes.

"Knock. Knock." Hiei knocked on my front door.

"Coming," Mom said. "Hiei?"

"Kara's in danger," Hiei said moving fast to my room.

Hiei placed his hand on my bedroom door.

"Ahh!" He screamed when he touched it. "Dammit! I have no choice," Hie said pulling his sword out and slicing my door into peices.

I was knocked out laying over Yakon's shoulders.

"Kara!" Hiei yelled running towards Yakon.

Before he reached us, we had disappeared.

"Kara!" Hiei yelled.

_"When you see Kara again, she won't be the innocent girl you know."_

"If you harm Kara in any way. I'll rip you to peices," Hiei said leaving my house.

"Come with me to Genkia's temple," Hiei said looking at Mom and Shota. "You'll be safer there."

"Okay," Mom said walking outside with Shota.

--------------------------------------------

"Watch over them, Genkai." Hiei paused then said, "I'm going after Kara."

"Hiei? Do you want us to go with you?" Yusuke asked.

"No. I'll go alone," Hiei said pulling his bandage off of his forehead. "There they are."

When he pulled his bandage off of his forehead. A third eye called a jagan, appeared on his forehead. With that eye opened he could see anything from any distance.

The next instant he left.

"He'll save her. No matter what the cost is to him," Kurama said smiling at the others.

---------------------------------------------------

"Where am I?" I asked waking up. I saw I was chained naked to a bed. "What in the hell is this!"

"You finally woke up Kara," Yakon said walking towards me.

"What do you wnat!" I asked angrily.

"I told you," Yakon said placing his hand on my intimate part. "I want you," he said sliding his fingers inside me.

"Stop it," I said weakly.

"Never, Kara." Yakon said placing his tounge in me.

"Stop it!" I yelled thinking, _"help me, Hiei!"_

"Leave Kara alone!" Hiei yelled appearing in front of me and kicking Yakon in the stomache.

Yakon flew across the building.

Hiei drew his sword out and swung it towards the chains that held me captive, breaking them.

"Hiei," I said weakly with my eyes filled with tears. "I love you," I said fainting in his arms.

"I love you too, Kara." Hiei said wrapping his cape around me. "Let's go home," Hiei said picking me up then left as fast as he came.

"Damn it!" Yakon said getting up. "I'll get you soon enought you bastard."

----------------------------------------------

"Kara!" Mom said shockingly when she saw me.

I was unconscious in Hiei's arms. The only item of clothing covering me was Hiei's jacket.

"Is Kara okay?" Shota asked looking at Hiei.

"She's fine Shota," Hiei said smiling at Shota.

"I'm glad," Shota said smiling back.

_"So am I,"_ Hiei thought.

Hiei took me to a room to lay down. He laid me down still covered with his jacket.

Kurama went to see Hiei.

"What attacked Kara, hiei?" Kurama asked standing in the doorway.

"The creature said it's name was Yakon." Hiei said placing a towel over my forehead. "Kurama," Hiei paused then said smiling at his partner. "She told me."

"She loves you?" Kurama asked then said smiling, "I'm glad. Now you both can live happily together."

"Not yet," Hiei paused then said. "Not until that monster dies."

"Are you going to go after him now?" Kurama asked.

"No." Hiei paused then said, "I'm going to stay with Kara for now. Tomorrow I shall go after him. But tonight I want to stay by Kara's side and protect her," Hiei said brushing his fingers across my cheek.

-------------------------------------------------

_(in my dream)_

"Where am I?" I asked waking up in a forest. I got up and started walking towards an open feild. When I got there, tears burned my eyes as I saw my family and friends massacered.

Hie was the only person left.

Yakon had him tied between two trees.

"No more, please." I yelled, but not a single sound of my voice came out.

The next thing I knew I was crawling towards Yakon and Hiei.

I was able to find my voice and screamed outloud to Yakon.

"Yakon!" I yelled to get his attention.

Yakon and Hiei both looked towards me.

"Please! I'm begging you! Let Hiei go!"

"Why?" Yakon asked.

"If you let him go. I'll do whatever you want," I said.

"What do you mean?" Yakon asked.

"I will sacrifice myself for them. No matter what the cost is to me," I said as tears filled my eyes.

"They're that important to you?" Yakon asked me.

"They're priceless friends to me. You took them away from me. Don't take my heart away! Please, I'm begging you!"

"You love this demon?" Yakon asked.

"More than you could ever imagine." I said looking at him.

While Yakon was paying attention to me. Hiei was working on getting free.

He was free a few seconds later.

The next second Hiei drew his sword on Yakon and swung it cutting off his head.

Hiei ran towards me and picked me up then left the forest.

----------------------------------------------------

I had woken up from the nightmare and saw Hiei watching me.

I smiled at him as tears filled my eyes.

"I'm glad you're okay," I said wiping my eyes.

"I'm right here Kara. I will always be with you." Hiei paused then said brushing his hand across my cheek. "I love you. And I will never leave you." He said kissing my lips.

My heart began to race as soon as soon as his lips touched mine.

"I love you too. With all of my heart." I said laying my head on his shoulder with my arms around his neck.

Kurama, Genkai, Yusuke, and Kuwabara had watched us silently with smiles on their faces.

Hiei looked behind him and smiled saying, "we have guests."

I looked and saw Yusuke and the others.

I smiled at them.

They returned the smiles.

"Kara," Genkai paused then said. "Starting tonight, my temple will be your home and your family's home."

"Genkai?" I asked.

"You're family and you shall be much safer here. That demon won't be able to get into this temple easily."

"Thank you, Genkai." I said smiling at her.

Genkai smiled and left with Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara.

I looked at Hiei and said, "now Mom and Shota won't have to worry as much over me. And you don't have to worry as much anymore."

Hiei leaned towards my forehead and kissed it, "I'll always worry over you Kara."

I had blushed when Hiei kissed my forehead.

"But you don't have to. If I'm going to live here it should be safe to ease your woriness," I said kiising him on the cheek.

"Okay. I'll try not to worry over you as much," Hiei said brushing his fingers across my cheek.

"Where are Shota and Mom?" I asked.

"We're right here Kara," Mom said in the doorway.

"Did you talk to Genkai?"

"We did and agree with her," Mom said smiling at me.

"I'm glad," I said smiling.

"Kara?" Shota asked looking at me.

"Yeah, Shota?" I asked back.

"How come your cheeks are red?"

"I'm just really happy," I said smiling at him.

"Well, we'll let you sleep now. Goodnight Kara," Mom said.

"Goodnight Mom. Goodnight Shota," I said smiling at them.

Shota ran to me hugged and kissed me. "Goodnight Kara."

"Goodnight," I said kissing his forehead.

Mom closed the door behind her. Leaving Hiei and I alone.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Hiei asked looking at me.

"Yeah," I said smiling at him. "Maybe if you're here. I won't have another nightmare."

"Tell me what the nightmare was about?" Hiei asked looking at me.

I had told him everything I had remebered.

-------------------------------------------

"That will never happen. Except for the part of me killing him." Hiei said kissing my forehead.

I had smiled at hima as I laid my head down next to him.

"Goodnight, Hiei." I said with my eyes closed.

"Goodnight, Kara." Hiei said kissing my lips.

Hiei wrapped his arms around me and held me close as he fell asleep next to me.

Kurama and the others smiled at seeing us sleep while holding eachother.

------------------------------------------

"I'm glad they're finally together," Kurama said smiling at the others.

"I just hope they'll be safe from that monster," Yuske said looking towards our room.

"They should be. I don't think Yakon will be able to get into this temple," Genkai said.

---------------------------------------------

"I'll get that bastard. That girl is mine one way," Yakon paused making a tight fist breaking the skin. Greenish-blue blood dripped from his hand, "or another."

Yakon left to go and find me.

-----------------------------------------------

"Uh-oh." Kuwabara said looking towards the temple's entrance, "Yakon's here."

Right before Kuwabara even spoke, Hiei sensed Yakon.

He opened his eyes angrily.

"Dammit!" He swore angrily.

I woke up and saw his anger in his eyes. "Hiei? What's wrong?"

"That monster is here," Hiei said brushing his hand across my cheek. "I'm going out there," he said getting up.

I grabbed his hand as he got up.

"Becareful," I said as tears filled my eyes.

"I will," Hiei said kissing my lips.

I had walked outside with him.

Kurama and the others saw us.

"Kara." Kurama paused asking, "what are you doing out here?"

"I didn't want to stay in my room by myself," I said looking at them.

Hiei started walking towards the doors. He looked back towards me then left.

_"Please be safe." _I thought.

-------------------------------------------------

"Where's the girl?" Yakon demanded.

"You won't get near her," Hiei said taking his bandana and cape off. "You'll have to kill me to get to her."

"Then that's what I'll do," Yakon said pulling a sword out of his hand.

Hiei pulled his sword out.

_"I will never let you take the woman I love away from me,"_ Hiei thought while focusing his energy.

--------------------------------------------------

"Hiei?" Kurama asked outload.

"Is he okay Kurama?" I asked looking at him.

"In all the battles I have seen him in," Kurama paused saying while looking at me. "I have never felt him put his whole heart into an attack. Kara, Hiei loves you more than his own life."

My eyes opened wide as I felt tears fill them while I asked. "Do you mean to tell me he'll sacrifice his life to protect me?"

"Yes, Kara." That's exactly what I'm telling you."

"I can't let that happen Kurama. I can't lose hi!" I yelled running towards the door.

"Kara! Come back!" Yukina yelled as I opened the door and ran outside.

As I ran outside I saw Hiei getting stabbed in the chest.

"Noooo!" I screamed as tears fell out of my eyes. I ran towards Hiei as he fell backwards. I had caught him in my arms.

"Kara?" Hiei asked weakly as he reached his hand up to caress my cheek. "It's okay. I'll be fine." Hiei said closing his eyes as he fell asleep on my lap.

"Hiei, please come back to me." I said as one of my tears started glowing.

All of a sudden the tear that was glowing grew bigger and bigger casting a diamond sheild around us.

"Kara! Hiei!" Kurama towards us.

"Kurama!" Mom yelled towards him.

Kurama looked back at her.

"Stay here. They'll be fine. Kara is protecting Hiei while healing his wounds."

"How do you know that?" Kurama asked her.

"Kara has the power of a Celestial Maiden. As do I. Our tears form into diamonds with the powers of healing while protecting the people closest to our hearts. Even if you are not in her diamond sheild it'll still protect you. No matter how far away you are."

"So they'll be okay? Does Yakon have powers to break the sheild?" Yukina asked.

"The power of the sheild depends on the will inside Kara's heart. The stronger her faith and love are, the stronger the sheild. But at the instant she starts to doubt her abilities will work, the weaker the sheild will become." Mom paused then said sadly, "that was how she never got to know her father. When I was pregnant with Shota, Kara had a terrible accident. She was attacked by demons. I couldn't go to her because of being pregnant. So her father went to save her. When he got there he died protecting her. Kara was about to use her powers. Before she could, her father knocked her out. After he did, he used his powers to erase any memory she had of him in her mind and heart." Mom paused then said, "Kara will never remeber who her father is. So she'll never remember any of the times she had with her father."

"She doesn't remeber him, even now?" Yukina asked looking sadly towards me.

"No she doesn't," Mom said.

------------------------------------------------------

"You bitch!" Yakon yelled swinging his sword towards my sheild.

When the sword sturck my barrier, the barrier had started to glow bright white.

"I won't let you beat us Yakon," I said looking him dead int he eyes.

Hiei looked into my eyes and saw the center starting to glow white.

"Kara? What's wrong with your eyes?"

"I'm releasing my powers Hiei." I paused saying, "part of nmy powers is to heal while protecting my loved ones. While the other part is to gain my strength to fight my enemies alon, or to give my strength to my loved ones to help them beat our enemies." I said looking at him.

Little by little, hiei felt his strength returning to him. He stopped bleeding and his wound started healing.

"I can feel my strength return while my wound is healing," Hiei said sitting up in my arms.

"I'm glad," I said smiling at him.

------------------------------------------------

"Kara should be releasing the seal by now. Why is she waiting so long? Hiei's wound should have healed and his strength fully returned to him by now. If she waits any longer she'll lose all of her strength and die," Mom said.

"Kara," Kurama said looking towards me and Hiei.

-----------------------------------------------

"Kara? What's wrong?" Hiei siad seeing my face becoming pail and sweat running down it.

"I'm sorry Hiei. I held the sheild as long as I could," I said fianting.

"Kara," Hiei said catchinmg me in his arms.

The next second the sheild had disappeared.

Yakon swung his sword towards Hiei and I.

Right before he struck us. Hiei moved out of the way just in time.

---------------------------------------------------

"Don't worry Kara. I'll protect you now." Hiei said moving swiftly towards the mountains.

There he would find a waterfall deep into the mountains.

"There is where we can hide," Hiei said finding the waterfall.

He jumped down far enough to be in front of the waterfall.

He jumped underneath the waterfall so fast, we barely got wet.

Hiei laid me down and saw my face still pale. My body was becoming pale also. He had undressed me leaving only my undergarments on.

"I'll use some of my powers to heal you this time, Kara." Hiei said moving his body over mine.

He leaned down and kissed me passionately.

I slowly moved my hands up and around his back.

"That's right my love. Come back to me." Heie said pressing heated kisses down my neck and stepped an inch above my breasts.

Hiei looked up and saw my eyes.

"Am I doing something wrong Kara?" Hiei asked when he saw a little fear in my eyes.

"I'm scared, Hiei." I paused then said, "I don't want to remember what he tried to do to me. I want to give myself to you. But I don't want to to remember him when I do." I said as tears fell out of my eyes.

"It's alright, Kara. We can take this slow." Hiei paused with an anxious look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I-," Hiei said then looked away.

I placed my hand on his cheek and turned him towards me.

"Tell me. What's on your mind?" I asked.

"I don't know how to say it," Hiei said looking down.

"To say what?" I asked.

Hiei looked at me and sighed. "I want to know how to make you my-."

"Make me your what?" I asked.

"My wife." Hiei said placing his hand on my cheek.

I felt myself blush as I said, "I beleive you just said it."

"Will you be my wife Kara?" Hiei asked.

"Yes, Hiei. I will be your wife," I said leaning up to kiss him.

Hiei returned the kiss with heated passion.

My own temperature started to rise with each kiss he gave.

Without either of us realizing what we were doing. Hiei placed his hand on my breasts adn started stroking them.

He traced kisses down to them.

He ran his tounge over them and smiled when he heard my intake of breath.

His hand ran over my stomache towards my most treasured area.

"Hiei?" I asked in a gasp.

"Am I doing something wrong Kara?" Hiei asked looking at me.

"My entire body feels like it's on fire," I said looking at him. "Is it because of my love for you? Or is it because you're a fire demon?"

"It could be both," Hiei said kissing my lips. "I won't go further, unless you want me to."

"I want to wait until I'm ready," I said looking at him.

"I understand," Hiei said smiling.

----------------------------------------------------

"Rose whip!" Kurama yelled swinging his rope towards Yakon.

The rope swung around his neck. Greenish-blue blood came out and ripped on Kurama's whip.

"What in the hell!" Kurama yelled when he saw his whip starting to melt.

You guys can't really hurt me. My blood will melt your weapons into nothing." Yakon said smiling evily at him.

"You're wrong Yakon," Mom said looking at him.

"Why is that Karen?" Yakon asked.

"Even if we can't defeat you. There are two people who can destroy you."

"Who Kara? Hiei?" Yakon said laughing. "They're dead. They can't come back. I had obliterated them."

Yusuke had heard enough. "I'm tired of hearing your mouth Yakon. We know them better than you. If they were dead we would know it. They would be better off, if your were dead." He said raising his right hand towards Yakon and pointed his index finger. His spirit energy started gathering into his index finger.

Soon his spirit energy increased so much his energy covered his entire hand.

"Spirit Gun!" Yusuke yelled shooting his energy towards Yakon.

Again Yakon appeared unharmed.

"Damn it!" Yusuke said angrily.

------------------------------------------------------

"Genkai and yukina were watching the others fight against Yakon.

"I hope Kara's alright," Yukina said.

"She should be. Hiei probably used his powers to recover her." Genkai said looking at Yukina.

All of a sudden yukina felt Yakon's presence upon her.

She looked towards him and he smiled evily towards her.

All of a sudden Yukina fainted.

Yakon rushed towards her, grabbed her, then disappeared.


	3. 3 Rescue Yukina

**Chapter Three: **

**Rescue Yukina**

"Yukina!" Hiei yelled outloud.

"Hiei what's happened to Yukina?" I asked looking at him.

"Yakon kidnapped her," he said getting ready to leave the cave.

"I got up to go with him. But he looked at me with a determind look.

"You're staying here, Kara." Hiei said placing his hands on my shoulders.

"You don't want me to be in harms way when you go to rescue Yukina." I said taking the diamond tear drop from my eye before, and handed it to him.

"Be careful, Hiei. Don't get injured like before. You had scared me so much I thought I had lost you forever."

"I will, Kara. I'll have Kurama come here to stay with you."

"Okay," I said after he kissed me. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Hiei said leaving.

----------------------------------------------------

Yukina woke up to find Yakon sitting across from her.

"What do you want Yakon!" Yukina asked angrily.

"To destroy Hiei's life," Yakon said taking a peice of Yukina's hair and started twirling it around his fingers.

He leaned forward and sniffed her hair, breathing in deeply.

"You smell nice Yukina." Yakon said smiling evily, "I wonder if you smell just as nice down there." He said looking at Yukina's intimate part.

--------------------------------------------------

"I'm going with you Hiei," Kuwabara said looking at him.

"I don't need your help with Yakon." Hiei paused saying while looking at the solid teardrop in his hand, "I have all the help I need."

"To fight Yakon. But are you sure you'll be able to rescue Yukina withouth injuring yourself again?"

"I can handle this problem by myself," Hiei said with a determind look.

"Hiei when you were stabbed by Yakon eariler this evening. I had felt Kara's pain. It felt like her heart was being ripped to shreds. I don't want her to feel that way again. So I'm going with you. You can handle Yakon. And while you do that, I'll get Yukina out of there as quickly as possible."

"Do what you like. I have no time to argue with you." Hiei paused then said looking at Kurama, "go into the mountains. I hid Kara there behind a waterfall."

"Okay. Becareful Hiei," Kurama said looking at him.

"I will," Hiei said leaving to fight Yakon again.

_"I will destroy you Yakon for laying your fingers on Kara and my little sister."_ Hiei thought angrily on his way to Yakon's castle.

---------------------------------------------

"It seems your brother has come for you." Yakon said looking at Yukina. "And it seems like the boy that loves you is also here."

The next second Hiei and Kuwabara were in the doorway.

"Kazuma, Brother," Yukina said weakly.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara yelled shockingly when he saw her.

Hiei's eyes blazed angrily when he saw what Yakon did to his twin sister.

Yukina's clothes were ripped to shreds. And there was a streak of blood running out of her mouth.

Kuwabara moved away from Hiei to get to Yukina. Partly to get Yukina out of there. And partly to get away from Hiei. Because if he didn't, Hiei would most likely turn around and rip him to shreds.

Yakon looked towards hiei and smiled evily while saying, "your sister tasted sweet Hiei. But not as sweet as Kara. My tounge still tingles from tasting her. And soon my staff will taste her sweetness," Yakon said placing his hand on his crotch and squeezed it tightly. "It already wants her body."

"You. Will. Never. Go. Near. Her. Again." Hiei said squeezing his fists so tightly blood was dripping from both of his hands.

"Hiei, cool it! This is exacly what Yakon wants you to do!" Kuwabara yelled towards him.

"Brother! If you raise your energy any higher you'll die! Think about how kara would feel if we came back without you!" Yukina paused then yelled, "Yakon never did to me what you're thinking!"

Hiei paused then said while looking at her. "Yukina, go with Kuwabara. I shall finish this."

"Brother, please. I'm begging you. Go home o Kara. If you raise your power anymore than it already is, you'll die. And so will Kara."

"What do you mean?" Hiei asked.

"Kara's lifeforce is in that diamond. If that diamond breaks, Kara will die." Yukina paused then said as tears filled her eyes. "Please, Brother. Go home to Kara."

"Okay. I'll do as you ask," Hiei said looking at Yukina.

The next instant they all left.


	4. 4 The Return Home

_There are adult scenes in this chapter. Just wanted to let the readers know._

**Chapter Four:**

**The Return Home**

"I hope everyone's okay," I said looking towards the caves entrance.

"Hiei and Kuwabar had rescued Yukina. So Hiei should be here any second." Kurama said.

Right after Kurama said 'second', Hiei appeared in front of us.

I saw his blood dripping from his hands.

"Hiei. You're injured," I said walking up to him.

"Kurama. Thank you for protecting Kara." After he said that sentence he fainted.

"Hiei!" I yelled as he fell into my arms.

"I'm. Just. Tired." He whispered.

"He used to much of his spiritual power to fight against Yakon. He's just exhausted. After some sleep he'll be fine."

"Okay," I said kneeling down with Hiei in my arms still.

Kurama went to go and leave us.

"Kurama," I paused then said. "Stay with us."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah. Hiei will probably want to see you when he wakes up," I said smiling at him.

"Okay." Kurama said smiling back at me.

-----------------------------------------------

Hiei had woken up in my lap.

"Your lap feels so warm," Hiei whispered smiling at me.

I smiled at him as I said, "I'm glad you like it."

Hiei looked and saw Kurama smiling at us.

"Thanks again for protecting Kara, Kurama." Hiei said smiling.

"It was no problem at all Hiei." Kurama paused saying, "you guys should stay here tonight. Yakon doesn't know about this place. And you both need to rest. And some time to yourselves."

"Thanks Kurama," Hiei said again.

Kurama smiled then left the cave.

"Hiei is Yukina alright?" I asked.

"She's alright now. She and Kuwabara went back to Genkai's temple," Hiei said sitting up in my arms.

"Will they be safe from him?" I asked.

"Yeah, they'll be safe from him. Yakon shouldn't find us here either."

"I hope so." I paused then said, "I'm still scared of him finding us here."

"It'll be okay," Hiei said brushing his hand across my cheek. "I promise you. I'll protect you no matter what the cost is to me."

All of a sudden Hiei leaned forward and kissed me passionately.

I was surprised, but returned the kiss with as much passion as his.

When Hiei pulled away, I placed my hand on his cheek. "Hiei, make me yours. I want to become one with you."

"Are you sure? Is this what you really want right now?" Hiei asked looking at me seriously.

"I know this is what I desire," I said smiling at him.

"I shall make you mine, my love. We shall become one." Hiei said claiming my lips again in a passionate embrace.

I fell backwards as I pulled Hiei on top of me.

He kissed his way down my neck and unbuttoned my shirt.

With each button he unbuttoned, I felt him kiss me there.

Within a few moments my shirt was unbuttoned and laying down next to my head. And so was my bra.

Right when Hiei placed his hand over my breats, I felt my nipples perk up.

"It seems like your body wants to become one with me just as much as you do," Hiei whispered in my ear in a deep husky voice..

"My body wants the same thing as my heart. They both long to become one with you," I said kissing him again.

I had laid back down as I brought Hiei towards me.

He bent down and kissed me passionately while caressing my body.

And soon after that I felt him spill his seed inside me.

I had felt my body burn with the heat of his passion.

Hiei pulled out and laid down next to me.

"Thank you, for making me yours Hiei," I paused saying. "Now we will have a child of our own soon."

"Did I already get you pregnant?" Hiei asked.

"Yes. And I'm happy about it," I said smiling.

"I'm glad you're happy about it," Hiei said smiling at me.

"I love you so much Hiei." I said placing my hand on his cheek.

"I love you too, Kara." Hiei said kissing my palm.

That night Hiei and I slep in eachothers arms.

--------------------------------------------

"When the sun rose up the next morning, I woke up and saw Hiei watching me with a smile on his face.

"Good morning," I said brushing my hand against his cheek.

"Good morning, Kara." Hiei said kissing me passionately on the lips.

My body reacted to his passion. And soon after, we had made love again.

"Hiei?" I asked as he held me close.

"Yeah?" He asked looking at me.

"Do you think it's safe to go back to Genkai's? I want to see if everyone is okay." I said looking at him.

"Let me see," Hiei said pulling his bandana off revealing his jagan eye.

He looked back at me and smiled saying. "It looks like the coast is clear to leave."

"Okay," I said smiling back at him.

-------------------------------------------

We were about one mile away from home when I sensed Yakon's presence close to us. Hiei sensed me tense up and stopped.

"What's wrong Kara?" Hiei asked looking back at me.

"I can sense something's wrong at Genkai's temple." I said with my eyes closed. "Shota!" I had yelled.

"What happened to Shota?" Hiei asked.

Tears were welling up in my eys as i said, "Yakon kidnapped him."

At the sentece I just said. Hiei was at Genkai's temple faster than lightning.

"Mom!" I yelled running into the temple.

"Kara! What are you doing back here!"

"Forget that! Where's Yakon taken Shota to!" I asked angrily.

"We don't know where yakon took Shota, Kara." Genkai paused saying, "I am unable to sense his presence."

"Could he have passed out when Yakon kidnapped him?" I asked.

"It's possible," Genkai said walking up to me and placed her hands on my shoulders. "Don't worry. We'll get him back safely."

"I hope so," I said as tears fell out of my eyes.

All of a sudden I felt immense pain in my head.

I fell to my knees in reaction to the pain.

My eyes began burning as tears filled them.

"Kara!" Everyone yelled.

"My head is killing me," I said wakly.

_"Kara. You can sense me telepathically."_ Yakon said.

"Yakon. You bastard. What have you done with my brother!" I asked angrily.

All of a sudden. I had seen Shota chained on a rock in the opening of a volcanoe.

"I'm coming after my brother. And if one hair on his body is singed. I swear to God. If it's the last thing I do. I'll kill you with my bare hands."

_"I would love to see you try Kara." _Yakon said,.

I got up to go and leave for my brother.

"Kara, wait." Yusuke said.

"I looked back towards him.

"We're coming with you," Yusuke said walking up to me.

"No, yusuke. I'm going by myself." I said turning back to go outside.

"Kara Rinn," Mom said to me.

I turned back towards her.

"I'm not going to let you go by yourself," Mom said walking up to me.

"I'm not going to put my brother or my friends in anymore danger," I said looking at her.

All of a sudden, Mom slapped me across the face.

"Stop being so stubborn!" Mom said angrily.

I had looked at her with tears burning my eyes.

"This is what yakon wants you to do. I'm as worried as you are about Shota. Don't go by yourself. You don't want to put your child in danger. Do you?"

"How did-?" I asked.

"Because, you look exactly as I did when I was pregnant with you." Mom said placing her hands on my shoulders.

Everyone had looked towards Hiei and I.

Both of us blushed.

Kurama smiled at us.

"Let Yusuke and the others help you," Mom said wiping my eyes dry.

"Okay. I will." I said looking at her.

I had left with hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara soon afterwards.

---------------------------------------------

We had gone to the volcanoe where Yakon held Shota captive.

"We must be careful. I don't want Yakon to sense you guys. If he does, there's no telling what he'll do to my little brother. So I don't want you guys to fallow me when wee get one mile away from the volcanoe. So I'll go on my own when we get that far."

"But, Kara,-" Hiei said.

I shook my head before he said anything else.

"What if it's a trap? Are you sure you want to put our child in danger?"

I looked at Hiei and said with a tear in my eye, "of course I don't want the child in danger." I paused then said, "I don't want you guys or my brother in danger either."

I had felt the teardrop fall out of my right eye.

Hiei caught the teardrop as it began to turn into a diamond.

I looked down as he closed his fist around the diamond.

We had reached the point of where the volcanoe was one mile away. I looked back and said, "don't try to fallow me. No matter what happens."

After I said that, I began walking towards the volcanoe to face Yakon and get Shota back.

After walking two-thirds of the way, I had felt Yakon's presence near me. I had looked towards the volcanoe and saw Yakon. The next instant, he was in front of me.

I had stepped back from instinct to protect Hiei's child.

I looked at yakon and said in a determind voice, "my brother."

"You have four choices, Kara." Yakon paused then asked me. "Who do you care for most?"

"What do you mean?" I asked taking another step back.

"Do you care for your brother most? Do you care for Hiei and your friends most? Or do you care for the child most?"

"That's three Yakon. What's the fourth?" I asked looking at him.

"The fourth is. Do you want to kill me?" Yakon asked.

"That's simple Yakon. I like the fourth choice the most. Because, if I kill you. They'll all be free of you." I said smiling.

"Are you sure Kara?" Yakon asked snapping his fingers.

All of a sudden the volcanoe erupted.

I looked towards the volcanoe where my brother had been held captive.

_"Shota!"_ I thought desperately as I fell to my knees.

Tears fell out of my eyes and fell onto the ground. They had gathered and formed into a sword.

"Kara!" Kurama yelled towards me.

I looked towards Kurama and saw my brother unharmed.

_"How is my brother unharmed!"_

"How did you get him when he was a mile away from you!" Yakon asked angrily.

"Simple," Kurama said smiling. "I simply had my plants travel underground. Go into the volcanoe, grab Shota and bring him back to us from underground. All of that happened before you made the volcanoe erupt."

"You might have saved one person on this side, bu8t not the other creature." Yakon said looking towards me.

I knew right then and there, he meant the child.

"You won't even dare touch the child," I said looking his dead ing the eyes.

"Let's see," Yakon said getting ready to strike me.

"Kara!" Hiei yelled trying desperately to break the sheild.

The next second Yakon had a sword pointed at his throat.

Blood ran down my sword and reached my hand. The instant the blodd touched my hand it had turned solid and shattered.

"What the hell are you!" Yakon asked angrily.

He had never seen anyone destroy his blood before, not even a drop.

"Why do you ask Yakon? You've seen some of my powers. Are you getting scared because you don't know who or what I am?"

-----------------------------------------------

"Kara," Mom said out loud.

"Is she okay Karen?" Yukina asked.

"I can sense she is not herself right now." Genkai paused then asked looking at Karen. "Is this from the celestial blood in her body?"

"Yes. She must not use her powers now. Because if she does, she'll die." Mom said looking at Genkai.

Genkai used her telekinetic powers to reach Hiei and the others.

_"Hiei, get Kara to stop from using her powers. no matter what the cost is. If she uses her powers now, she'll die. The powers I'm sensing from her now are much more powerful then when she first used them when you got stabbed."_

--------------------------------------------

"We can all sense her power Genkai. But there's a diamond sheild seperating us. I've tried everything I could to break it. But it won't break."

All of a sudden I had vanished. The next instant, I was with hiei and the others. I had fainted when I vanished. I was holding my sword in my right hand.

Yakon's blood was dried while running down the blade. Hiei touched the blood and was as shocked as everyone else when the streak of blood shattered into tiny peices.

"Holy shit," Yusuke said.

"No kidding," Kuwabara said.

"Let's get her back to Genkai's temple." Kurama said grabbing shota's hand. He had transformed into his full demon self. he was now Youko Kurama.

Hiei grabbed me and left with me. Kurama and Shota were behind us. Yusuke and Kuwabara were behind Kurama.

We had arrived back at Genkai's temple a half an hour later.

Mom walked up to us. I had woken up when we had reached Genkai's temple. All of a sudden Mom slapped me across the face.

"What was that for!" I asked angrily rubbing my cheek.

"Maybe that will slap some sense into you before you try to use your full powers again." Mom said in an angry tone.

"I wouldn't have had to use them if I knew Shota was alright ahead of time." I said looking at her.

After I said that, I had gone to my room. After i had shut my door, I had fallen to the ground on my knees.

"I feel weak. I had used to much of my powers. And if yakon attacked me now, I wouldn't be able to fight him off." I said falling asleep on my bed.

Hiei had snuck into my room to watch over me while I slept.

------------------------------------

Yakon had gone to Genkai's temple to kidnap me. He was able to get into my room. Hiei attacked him, but was over thrown by his power. Yakon grabbed me and had left.

"Kara!" Mom screamed running to my room to find me gone and Hiei knocked out.

"Hiei. Wake up," Kurama said kneeling down to him.

Hiei woke up and his eyes burned with flames of anger.

_"Even with this power of mine, I can't protect her."_ Hiei thought leaving Genkai's temple.

"Brother," Yukina said to him as he passed her.

Instead of answering her, he just kept walking.

Yukina watched her brother disappear into the trees.

"Hiei's upset about Kara being taken. he feels like he can't protect her. So he wants more power to protect her," Kuwabara said standing next to her.

--------------------------------------


	5. 5 Loss of Memories and Broken Hearts

_There are adult situations in this chapter. Just wanted to let the readers know._

**Chapter Five**

**Loss of Memories and Broken Hearts**

I had woken up to find myself in a room. I had turned my head as I heard the door open. My eyes burned with flames of anger as I saw Yakon smile at me.

"You monster. What do you want from me this time?" I asked angrily.

I had tried to get up but was tied down on a bed. And I was still weak from using my powers.

"I shall make you mine. You shall forget about Hiei and love me. The child you have shall, be, mine." Yakon said climbing above me.

He slipped something into his mouth as he leaned towards me and pressed his lips against mine. I opened my mouth to refuse and I felt something slip down my throat before I could react.

_"Hiei,"_ I thought as tears fell out of my eyes.

The next instant I had fallen asleep.

--------------------------------------------

_"Kara. I'll get you back soon." _Hiei thought looking towards the waterfall we had hid behind after the first fight with Yakon where I had used my powers for the first time.

"I thought this was where you'd be," Kurama said walking up to Hiei.

"I have to get them back Kurama. I have to get Kara and our child back. I need them. I don't think I can beat Yakon without them."

"Yes, you can Hiei." Kurama said placing his hands on Hiei's shoulders.

"Are you sure about that?" Hiei asked. "She has saved me many times. But I can't even save her once. I should be the one who's doing the protecting, not Kara." Hiei curled his fists angrily breaking his skin in both palms.

"I beleive in you Hiei. So does Kara and everyone else here. But, Kara beleives in you the most."

------------------------------------------

"You will do this for me Kara." Yakon said to me.

_"If I have to fight the one I love to protect him, his child, and our friends. I will. But I will never kill him. And if you try, I'll turn around and slit your throat faster than you can blink your eyes."_

"I understand. My lord," I said kneeling in front of Yakon. _"You think I'm under your control. But, you are wrong. You monster, you'll see soon enough."_

"Very good. Now go," Yakon said.

I had disappeared the next instant.

------------------------------------------

"Kara!" Hiei said looking towards Genkai's temple.

"She's back!" Kurama asked.

"I can sense her. She's at Genkai's.

The next instant they left to go to Genkai's.

-------------------------------------------

"I know Hiei has sensed my presence. So I must leave now," I said turning to leave.

"Don't go!" Shota yelled grabbing my hand.

"Shota, let go." I said looking at him.

"No!" Shota yelled grabbing tighter.

"Shota! Please!" I yelled as tears fell out of my eyes.

"It's alright Shota." Hie said in the doorway.

I had lookesd up and saw Hiei looking at me.

My heart had felt like it was broken. But, when I saw the look in his eyes. My heart felt like it was being shredded to peoces.

"I can see something's bothering her in her eyes," hiei said. "Let's go somewhere where we can talk."

"Okay," I said walking outside with him.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Kazuma? Are you okay?" Yukina asked.

"I can feel Kara's pain at what she has to do." Kuwabara said with tears in his eyes.

"What she has to do?" Yusuke asked.

"She has to fight Hiei to protect him, thier child, all of us, and herself from Yakon. She has to do this because, he has ordered her to kill Hiei. if she does what he wants, she beleives it will be easier to kill him. She has to make him beleive he has her under his coultrol."

"That is really low," Kurama said angrily.

---------------------------------------------------

Hiei took me to his hideout again.

"Tell me Kara. What did Yakon do to you," Hiei said.

"I was too weak to fight him from using my powers. I didn't know he had caught me until I had woken up tied to his bed. I tried to get free, but I couldn't. The last thing I remember, was Yakon telling me he shall make me love him, forget about you, and our child shall be his." I said as tears fell out of my eyes and daimond stones fell to the ground. "I wish there was an easier way to destroy him. I don't know how long I can do this, Hiei."

"Kara," Hiei said grabbing my hand. And squeezed it tight enough to hurt a little.

I winced and looked at him.

"Hiei," I said.

All of a sudden he kissed me.

The kiss was powerful and passionate.

My body had surrendered to the kiss.

Hiei had felt it and had caught me before I had fallen to the ground.

"Hiei, please make me forget what I have to do." I said to him.

"Kara," Hiei said laying me down on the ground.

He began to kiss me while his hands caressed my body.

I placed my hand on his neck.

I moved my body closer to him.

I had felt his hand rub against my inner thigh.

I had felt my intimate part start to tingle.

Hiei felt it too.

He placed his hand over my intimate part and began massaging gently.

He smiled feeling his hand get wet with my juices.

Before I knew what was going on. I had felt Hiei kiss me there. I felt him slid his tounge against me.

I curled my fingers in pleasure.

Hiei kissed his way back up to my lips.

I had opened my legs wider to allow him access to the one area that belonged to him.

He didn't need any further invitations as he kissed me hard and took my body in pleasure.

I had felt our bodies explode in pleasure.

Heie looked down at me and brushed his hand across my cheek. Hie fingers brushed across a tear that snuck it's way out of my eye.

"You're still upset," Hiei said getting up off of me.

Before he was all the way off. I reached up and locked my fingers around his neck.

Hiei looked down at me as I said, "let me hold you."

Hiei kissed my lips as I brought his head to mine.

Hiei was surprised with how powerful the kiss was, his body reacted immediately.

I felt it and raised my body to him.

Hiei beganthrusting his body in and out of mine.

We had reached out climaxes together.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Please don't be mad Hiei," I said looking at him.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Hiei asked leaning on one elbow while brushing my hair out of my face.

"Because I've decided to fight with you." I said looking at him.

I felt Hiei tense up as he tried to pull away from me.

I felt tears fall out of my eyes.

"Please listen to what I have to say," I said kneeling down in front of him.

"Why would you betray me?" Hiei asked not understanding what I was saying.

"Hiei, I'm not. Please lis-," I couldn't say anything more because he left the cave. I had whispered to myself, "I would never betray you."

------------------------------------------------

Hiei had never felt so much anger. But it was the pain he had felt the most. His heart felt like it was being torn to peices.

Before he knew it, tears were falling out of his eyes.

Kurama saw Hiei in the trees.

He went to go and see Hiei.

-------------------------------------------------------

I decided to leave the cave after a while.

_"It's my fault. I drove away the person I love. To protect him, I drove him away."_ I had felt our child moving. I placed my hand on my stomache and said, "please forgive me, my child."

---------------------------------------------------

"Hiei?" Kurama asked as he caught up to him. He looked at Hiei and saw his eyes wet. "What's wrong?"

"Kara betrayed me," Hiei said as more tears fell out of his eyes.

"Hiei? Do you think she would ever betray the one man she loves?" Kurama asked looking at him.

"She has," Hiei said angrily then left.

"Hiei wait!" Kurama yelled.

------------------------------------------------

I had found a pond and sat down by it.

I looked into the water's reflection and saw Hiei in the trees above me.

"Hiei!" I yelled.

But he never turned back towards me.

The next instant I saw Kurama.

"Kara? What's wrong?" Kurama asked walking up to me.

"It's my fault Kurama." I said looking at him with tears in my eyes. "It's my fault Hiei got stabbed. It's my fault Yukina got kidnapped. It's my fault Yakon kidnapped me. Everything that's happened to you guys is my fault."

"It isn't your fault Kara." Kurama said looking at me.

I got up and looked at Kurama. "Thanks for understanding Kurama. I have to get back before Yakon gets suspicious." I said leaving.

------------------------------------------------

"So the traitor is gone," Hiei said walking into the cave. he decided to lay down.

While he was sleeping, Kurama had snuck inside the cave.

Kurama told Yusuke and Kuwabara to come with him. He would most likely need their help to keep Hiei there.

Hiei opened his eyes and saw them sitting in front of him.

"What do you guys want?" He asked angrily.

"Why won't you listen to Kara?" Kurama asked.

"Don' you mention that bitch!" He said angrily.

"Hiei! How could you call her that?" Yusuke asked angrily.

"Do you know who she balmes for what has happened to you, Yukina, and Shota?" Kuwabara asked.

"I don't care," Hiei said back.

"She blames herself. She's tearing herself apart because of what she has to do. And here you are not understanding her pain!" Kurama said angrily.

"I don't need to understand her betrayl," Hiei said. "She wants to fight me. So I'll giver her a fight."

He started walking towards the cave's entrance.

"Tell me Hiei," Kurama said looking towards him. "If it comes down to it? Will you kill her?"

"Hiei, you can't do that," Yusuke said.

"If you do that," Kuwabara said angrily. "You will also kill your child."

"I will deal with that when the time comes." Hiei said leaving the cave.


	6. 6 Endless sorrow

**Chapter Six:**

**Endless Sarrow**

"Why did you not kill him?" Yakon asked looking at me.

"Forgive me, my lord. he had left before I could do anything." I paused then said, "all I was able to do was challenge him to a fight."

"When will this happen?" Yakon asked.

"I do not know. It could be tonight, tomorrow, or any of the next days, my lord." I said.

"Hopefully it's tonight." Yakon paused saying, "I want to see him perish as soon as possible."

My head was still bowing towards him. So yakon didn't see the rage pass through my eyes.

"If you'll excuse me, my lord. I beleive our child didn't agree with supper." I said getting up leaving his chamber.

Right when I had gotten to the bathroom, I had gotten sick.

_"Hiei,"_ I thought sitting down in my room. _"I wish I could talk to you, my love. If it comes down to it. I want you to kill me."_

-------------------------------------------------

_"This pain won't go away. No matter what I try to do. Am I wrong for not listening to what she had to say?" _Hiei sat in a tree thinking.

Kurama and the others saw him.

Kurama looked at Hiei with sympathy in his eyes as he saw Hiei's eyes moisten with his tears. He could feel his anger rise at the thought of what Hiei and I had to do.

Kurama curled his fists in anger.

Yusuke and Kuwabara saw blood dripping from Kurama's hands.

"Kurama? Are you alright?" Yusuke asked.

"No. I'm pissed at what Hiei and Kara have to do." Kurama paused saying, "I can't stand to see them torn apart. They are both getting scars on their hearts"

Kurama decided to leave and go back to Genkai's.

Yusuke and Kuwabara fallowed him back to Genkai's.

------------------------------------------------

"Kurama? What's wrong?" Mom paused then asked. "Where are Kara and Hiei?"

"They are no longer together," Kurama said looking at her. "They are going to be fighting eachother."

"What!" Mom asked shocked.

"Yakon is getting exactly what he wants," Yusuke said.

_"Brother, Kara."_ Yukina thought sadly.

--------------------------------------------------

I was watching the sky become dark as stars started to appear one after another. When my eye caught a glimps of a shooting star.

I had closed my eyes and wished, _"I wish that Hiei can forgive me. I also wish that he will kill me when the time comes for us to fight." _I had wiped the tears that had snuck out of my eyes.

What I didn't notice, was Hiei in the trees watching me.

"Hiei," I whispered as another tear snuck out of my eye.

_"Kara,"_ Hiei thought as his eyes filled with tears. _"Please forgive me for not listening to you."_

"Where is that bastard!" Yakon yelled coming into my room.

"Where is who? My lord?" I asked bowing towards Yakon.

"That fire demon is here," Yakon said.

"I have never seen him, my lord." I said.

"I know he's near here," Yakon said.

I felt my heart jump in happiness, thinking Hiei was close by.

"Go out there, find him, and destroy him. Now!" Yakon yelled towards me.

"Yes, my lord." I said bowing towards Yakon as I left.

I had gone outside to look for Hiei.

I was walking into the woods. When all of a sudden Hiei jumped in front of me.

I stopped and looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"Hiei, I-,"

"Forgive me, Kara." Hiei said as he held his hand out to me.

I ran to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry Hiei. I never meant to hurt you. I was trying to think of a way to protect us and the others." I looked at him and said as tears fell out of my eyes, "we still have to fight. We will never be free if we don't do it."

--------------------------------------------------------

"Kara and Hiei are about to fight." Genkai said to the others.

"What!" Yusuke asked.

"Damn it!" Kurama yelled angrily.

Kurama and yusuke changed into their demon forms.

Kuwabara looked back at Yukina and Shota.

"Do you want to come? It is your choice if you want to be there for your brother and sister."

"I'm going," Shota said.

"Shota! No!" Mom said.

"Kara was there for me when I was kidnapped. It's my turn to be there for her."

"I shall go too," Yukina said. "They both need us there for them."

------------------------------------------------------

"So she had enough power not to fall under my spell." yakon said angrily. "She was fooling me the whole time!"

Yakon went outside to see if Hiei and I would fight or not.

All of a sudden, I had felt immense pain in my back.

As I had fallen to the ground, Hiei noticed the sword in my back.

"Kara!" Hiei yelled shocked to see a sword in my back.

He looked towards the area of where the sword came from. Hiei's spirit energy had risen to it's peak.

"Hiei, take the sword out." I said looking at him with blood running down my mouth. "It's okay. I'll be alright." I said smiling at him.

------------------------------------------------------

"Kara!" Yusuke and the others yelled seeing the sword in my back.

Hiei pulled the sword out of my back and threw it to the ground.

"Yakon," I said getting up off of the ground. "You're going to have to do better than that to kill me." I said spitting out blood.

Blood was still dripping down my back as I stood up.

Hiei and the others noticed I had used my powers to heal my wound.

"The pill you took-" Yakon said.

"It had no effect what so ever on my body or mind." I paused then said, "the pill you gave me had given me strength to defeat you. Not to be controlled by you or kill my beloved."

"I had desgned the pill myself for brainwashing my victims." Yakon paused then asked angrily, "how in the hell did you change it!"

"You don't need to know," I said holding my sword.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Sister!" Shota yelled.

All of a sudden Yakon threw a dagger towards Shota's heart.

"Damn it!" I said running towards Shota.

I had reached him just in time.

The dagger had entered my chest stopping a couple of inches from my heart.

"Kara!" Hiei yelled.

My eyes had begun to glow white.

More blood had spilled out of my mouth.

Yusuke and the others saw a small puddle in fromnt of me.

"Something's coming!" Yusuke yelled looking as the clouds parted. The bright light had entered the entire are of where we were in the forest.

------------------------------------------------------------

Genkai was looking towards the area of where Yusuke and the others ran to.

"Kara," Mom said looking towards the area becoming white.

"This power is immense. It's just like Hiei's 'Dragon of the Darkness Flame'," Genkai said to Karen.

"She must be one of the few to summon it." Mom said looking at the sky. _"Now I know why Shuya knocked her out that time she was attacked by demons."_

----------------------------------------------------------

Shizuru was with Keiko shopping. They had also seen the light.

"What is that?" Keiko asked.

"Whatever it is. I can sense it's good." Shizuru said looking at the light.

-----------------------------------------------------

"What's going on down there?" Koenma asked.

"Lord Koenma," Botan said coming in Koenma's office. I'm sensing strong energy down on earth. Is this yusuke's power?" She asked.

"No," Koenma paused then said. "I don't know who's power it is."

"This power is from Kara," Shuya said to them.

"This is your daughter's power?" Koenma asked.

"She must be one of the few Celestial Maidens to summon this creature." Shuya said smiling. "I knew she had it in her."

"Should I go down there?" Botan asked.

"If you want/ I sense no danger whatsoever from this power." Koenma said.

"Lord Koenma? May I go as well?" Shuya asked.

"You want to see your daughter." Koenma said.

"Yes sir." Shuya said.

"You may go," Koenma said.

"Thank you, sir." Shuya paused then said, "I have to return something to her anyways."

"I see," Koenma paused then said. "let me know what happened when you return."

"Yes sir." They both said leaving for earth.

------------------------------------------------------------

"What's going on?" A man on a motorcycle stopped all of a sudden.

"Do you sense something Kaname?" A blond haired kid asked sitting behind him.

"I don't know what it is, Kyoshi." Kaname said driving towards the area. "But I want to find out."

-------------------------------------------------------

"Do you sense something Dr. Kamiya?" A little boy playing video games.

"I'm sensing strong energy from that forest, Amanuma." Dr. kamiya said.

"Should we go and see what it is?" Amanuma asked.

"I'm interested to know what's going on." Dr. Kamiya said.

"Then let's go," Amanuma said as he finished playing his game.

---------------------------------------------------

Three kids were eating lunch together when they had sensed enormous power coming from the spirit forest.

They looked towards the forest and saw a bright light over the forest.

"What the heck is that?" The kid with blue hair asked.

"I don't know. But it's strong. What do you think Kaito?" The blond haired kid said.

"I agree with Kidou, Ynangisua." The black haired kid with glasses said. "The light is very strong but, I sense no evil in it."

"Let's go and see what it is." Kido said etting up and leaving.

---------------------------------------------------

Yusuke and the others had noticed white wings appear in the sky.

"What is that?" Yusuke asked.

"She is mine." I said pulling the dagger out.

"Who is she?" Yukina asked.

"Celest. She is the guardian dragon of the Celestial Maidens. You can thank Yakon for helping me." I paused then said smiling, "the only people who can summon her. Are the people willing to go to any costs to protect their loved ones. Even if it means their own life."

Once again blood spilled out of my mouth as I fell to the ground.

"Kara!" Hiei yelled running towards me.

By the time he reached me it was too late. my heart had stopped and I had no pulse.

"Kara," Hiei said as tears fell out of his eyes.

His tears turned into black stones as they fell to the ground.

"Kara, wake up." Shota said.

"Her life force is completely gone." Kurama said making a fist.

Yusuke was about to pick me up and leave.

"Yusuke!" Botan yelled. "Leave Kara where she is!"

"Botan what are you doing here?" Yusuke asked.

"Kara!" Shuya yelled running towards me.

"Who are you?" Yusuke asked.

Mister are you going to save my sister?" Shota asked.

"I don't know if I can. But, I'll try." Shuya said.

---------------------------------------------------------

Kaname, Kyoshi, Amanuma, Dr. Kamiya, Kidou, Kaito, and Yanagisua arrived at the spot where they had sensed the energy.

"What's going on here?" Kidou asked.

Everybody looked and saw my body glowing white.

Shuya gathered energy into his palms and placed one over my chest. he had waited until I had woken up.

"What happened?" I asked.

Shota hugged me with tears in his eyes.

"Kara!" Shota yelled hugging me.

"Are you okay, Shota?" I asked him.

I looked at the man who was holding me.

"Thank you, sir." I said to the man.

"I have something to return to you." Shuya said to me. He placed his palm on my forehead as his energy gathered to the center of it.

All of a sudden tears were falling out of my eyes as the energy poured into my head.

"Kara?" Hiei asked.

"It can't be. I never remember that happening to me." I paused then said hugging the man. "Father. I've wanted to see you for so long."

"How's your mother doing?" Shuya asked.

"Good. She misses you though. You should go and see her," I said getting up. "I have to finish this fight. Shota," I paused then said looking at him. "Go with Dad back home to Mom."

"But, Kara." Shota said.

I placed my hand on his head, "do as I say. You and Dad need to get to know eachother."

"He's not going anywhere. I shall have him die before your very eyes." Yakon said shooting his energy towards Shota.

My sword had materialized in my right hand.

Yakon's energy had bounced off of my sword and shot right back towards him.

"I won't let you do that." I said looking at him. I paused then said looking at Shota. "Now get out of here. Both of you."

"Sister."

"Go now!" I yelled.

"Let's go, Shota. Kara can take care of things here." Shuya said.

"Okay," Shota said leaving with Shuya.

-------------------------------------------------

Karen and Genkai looked towards the temple doors as they opened.

"Can it really be you?" Mom asked.

"It's been a long seven years Karen. Kara and Shota have grown into beautiful children." Shuya said smiling at her. "I had given Kara back her memories and her life back."

"She was able to come back to life?" Karen asked. "I'm glad." She said as tears fell out of her eyes.

Shuya walked up to Mom and kissed her.

Shota smiled as he watched Mom and Dad kiss and hug eachother.

----------------------------------------------------

Celest had picked me up by my shirt collar. She had placed me on her head.

"Celest? You want me to use my final attack?" I asked.

She nodded and flapped her wings.

We had flown high into the air. When she stopped, we were about 200 feet in the air.

I raised my sword into the air and began to enchant the spell for summoning the celestial maiden's greatest power.

My sword ahd started to glow so bright Yusuke and the others couldn't watch.

"I summon the strength of all of the Celestial Maidens able to summon and not summon Celest! The Guardian Dragon of our country of Crystalys! I summon to gather all of your powers to my sword so we could all hopefully defeat this demon that has threatened your new Queen!" I yelled feeling my sword grow more powerful as I felt the energies of each Celestial Maiden enter it.

I had jumped off of Celest and fell towards the ground.

I had caught Yakon in my sight.

I had swung my sword towards him as the energy blasted off of my sword.

The energy shot through Yakon.

Hiei caught me as I came towards the ground.

"Kara?" Hiei asked holding me.

I opened my eyes weakly.

"Did we get him?" I asked.

Hiei and everyone else looked towards where Yakon was.

Hiei's eyes blazed angrily at seeing Yakon still alive.

Hiei laid me down and began to take the bandages off of his right hand.

His jagan eye was out from behind his headband.

Black fire began to leap from his right arm as he summoned his Dragon of the Darkness Flame.

"Like that dragon could have any effect on me," Yakon said smiling sarcastically. "The other dragon didn't affect me either."

"Yakon," I said sitting up in Kurama's arms. "I never used Celest's powers on you."

"What?" Yusuke asked.

"Where did that power come from?" Kidou asked.

"I had summoned all the powers of the celestial Maidens." I said. "For I am the new queen of the country, Crystalys. The people who were able to summon Celest, become the new queen. Now I understand why my father knocked me out and took my powers away until now," I paused then said looking at everyone. "If I had used any of these powers I have now, I would have been dead before this fight even began."

"I shall destroy you so that could be true." Yakon said throwing a sword at me.

My eyes began to glow bright white as I had cast a barrier around everyone who was in the forest. "I won't let you hurt anyone here."

Black fire was leaping from Hiei's right arm as he began to release his dragon.

"Now it's time you faced my dragon.." Hiei said as his body became enveloped in black flames.

Hiei had shot his dragon towards Yakon.

Most of the trees surrounding us had been burnt to the ground.

When the smoke cleared and the dragon returned to Hiei, everyone had once again, seen Yakon unharmed.

_"I never thought he would be this strong,"_ I thought angrily.

All of a sudden Yakon disappeared.

"Where in the hell did he go!" Hiei asked angrily.

"He's gone. i can no longer sense his presence." I said to him.

I had felt my eyes drifted shut as I began to fall asleep.

Celest had picked me up as I fell asleep. Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and yusuke had hopped onto her back as she began to fly into the air.

Kaname and Kiyoshi fallowed us on Kaname's motorcycle.

Dr. Kamiya drove behind them with Amanuma, Kidou, Kaitou, and Yanagisua in the back of the truck.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"They're back." Genkai said.

Karen, Shuya, and Shota ran outside to see how I was

"Kara?" mom asked my name as Hiei jumped down with me in his arms.

"She's exhausted. She'll be fine after she sleeps." Shuya said while thinking, _"I'm proud of you sweetheart."_

Hiei took me to lay down in our room.

"They are both going to have their hands full," Shuya said smiling at the others.

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked.

"Hiei didn't give Kara a child. He gave her two children."

"Twins?" Yukina asked.

Shuya nodded his head.

"Amazing," Kurama said smiling.

------------------------------------------------

I had started to wake up and saw Hiei watching me.

"Hiei," I said sitting up. I smiled as I hugged him, "I'm so happy you're alright."

"I'm fi-," Hiei couldn't say the rest as I kissed him.

Hiei pressed my body hard against him as he kissed me back just as hard and with as much passion.

Soon both of us were underneath my covers as we kissed and carressed eachother's bodies.

We had both fallen asleep with our bodies still connected.

When Kurama looked in to check on us, he saw me sleeping on top of Hiei with his arms wrapped around me.

He smiled from closed our bedroom door.

-------------------------------------------------

"They're both sleeping," Kurama said to the other.

"I think we should throw Kara a baby shower." Mom said.

"I think that would be good." Genkai paused then said, "plus that will make them both so much happier to have some fun in their lives."

--------------------------------------------

"I must get stronger. If I didn't leave right then. One more attack would have finished me off." Yakon said angrily.

He was thinking of anything from spells to working out like humans do.

"No matter what, I will kill them." Yakon said making a fist.

------------------------------------------------


	7. 7 Surprise Party

**Chapter Seven:**

**Surprise Party**

Hiei and I had slept until one in the afternoon.

When we woke up and walked out of our room. We were stopped by Kurama and Yukina.

"You can't go any further until we do our jobs," Kurama said smiling at us.

"What jobs?" Hiei asked.

"First you have to close your eyes." Yukina said smiling.

We did as she said.

Kurama tied a blindfold around Hiei.

Yukina did the same to me.

They took our hands and led us outside Genkai's temple.

Cellest saw them and began to pick us up to sit on her back.

She flew into the air and began flying towards a small lake.

Hiei and I arrived with the others to the picnic area by the lake.

"Thanks you guys." I said smiling at everyone.

"You're welcome, Kara." Kurama and everyone else said smiling back.

------------------------------------------------------------

"I found you bitch!" Yakon said angrily hiding in the trees.

"Huh?!" I said jerking my head up.

"Kara?" Hiei asked seeing my eyes turn white.

"Yakon's here," I said standing up looking towards the area of where Yakon was.

"Celest," I said looking at her.

She bent her head down and nudged me.

"Take everyone back," I said scratching her under her chin.

"Kara!?" Mom yelled towards me.

"Go back home." I said looking at her.

"Kara, your eyes." Mom said seeing the centers starting to turn red.

All of a sudden everyone saw a dagger flying towards me.

"Hiei," I said seeing him about to move. "It's okay. Just watch."

"Kara," Hiei said seeing my eyes become completely red.

"I know he's going after our children." I said turning and grabbed the dagger by the tip.

All of a sudden the dagger shattered, spewing purplish colored ooze.

"Poison." I said licking my lips and had spitted out the pioson that entered my mouth. "There's no way he can defeat me with that trick. My body is immune to any type of poison immaginable."

For Yakon's next attack, he decided to attack me directly. He had almost grabbed me but I had disappeared.

"Over here," I said.

"Bitch!" Yakon said angrily.

"I can't beleive she has those eyes," Mom said.

"Her eyes?" Hiei asked.

"They're the types of eyes the first Queen gave to each Celestial Maiden. But only the chosen Queens could use them."

"Her energy is far greater than when she first used her powers." Genkai said.

"It's because of the most precious gift Hiei had given her." Mom said smiling at him.

Hiei blushed at Mom's praise.

"Ahhh!" Yakon screamed in pain.

Hiei and the others saw my hand wrapped around Yakon's wrist.

"If you try attacking my children," I paused saying. "You will never get the chance." I said squeezing my hand more agressivly on his wrist.

Hiei and the others saw Yakon's hand dangling from his arm.

Next they saw me twist both of Yakon's arms breaking them. The last thing they saw me do was, pull both of his arms out of their sockets.

All of a sudden my eyes returned to normal.

Hiei rushed towards me and caught me as I fell forward.

"Kara," Hiei said holding me in his arms.

I was asleep.

"Let's get back before Yakon wakes up." Yusuke said.

Hiei jumped onto Celest's back with me still in his arms.

Shuya looked at Hiei and saw his eyes filled with tears of worriness.

Hiei looked towards Shuya as he placed his hand over his shoulder.

"They'll be okay. Don't worry. She's just sleeping from losing her strength." Shuya said smiling at Hiei.

Hiei nodded his head understanding.

"But," Mom paused saying. "There's a disadvantage to using those eys."

"Disadvantage?" Hiei asked.

"The Queen who uses those advanced eyes will sleep." Mom said.

"Why is that a disadvantage?"

"She'll sleep for twenty-four hours day and night. For a whole week," Mom said looking at Hiei.

"Will she be alright when she wakes up?" Hiei asked.

"She'll need plenty of food and water when she wakes up to recover her strength." Mom said.

-----------------------------------------------

We had returned to Genkai's. Hiei took me to our room.

He sat down next to me and closed his eyes.

"Brother?" Yukina came and sat down by him.

"What's wrong?" Hiei asked looking at her.

"Nothing's wrong." She paused then asked, "are you alright? You look like your heart's torn apart." She said looking worriedly at him.

"I'm just worried about them." Hiei said looking towards me.

"Kara should be okay." Yukina said smiling at him.

"Mmm," I mumbled opening my eyes.

"Kara?" Hiei and Yukina both asked at the same time.

"Where am I?" I asked looking at them.

"Your back at Genkai's." Hiei said looking at me.

"Did I beat him?" I asked trying to sit up.

Hiei placed his arms around me to help me sit up.

"For now," Hiei paused then asked. "Don't you remeber?"

"Not much." I paused then said, "I remeber everything before I blacked out."

"We came back here after you blacked out. Yakon was laying down on the ground with his arms damaged." Hiei said to me.

"Here Kara," Yukina said handing me a glass of water.

"Thanks," I said smiling at her.

Hiei placed his hand over mine to help steady the watrer as I brought it to my mouth.

I had taken a few sips of the water and laid back down.

We had looked towards the door as we heard a knock on the other side.

"Come in," I said. "Mom? What's wrong?" I asked seeing her serious expression.

"I wasn't sure if you would still be sleeping. I can see that this new power doesn't affect you like the other queens in our clan."

"What do you mean 'the other queens'?" I asked looking at her with a confused look on my face.

"You had become Queen of Crystalis when you first summond Celest. And now you had used the advanced eyes our first Queen had given us. Not all of the Celestial Maidens have the ability to use these powers. It depends on how strong they are in their hearts. Celest had chosen you because of you sacrificing your life for your loved ones. She doesn't choose just anyone. She can see how strong their hearts are inside them. And if they have a tremendously stong heart. That will be the person she allows to summon her."

"I see," I said somewhat in a shocked state at my mother revealing I was a queen to our country. I had never been there. But she had told me many stories of the homeland of where she was born. She also told me she had left the country to be with Shuya.

"What are you thinking about Kara?" Karen asked.

"I'm thinking we should go and visit this country. I have never been there. And I'd like to see it." I said looking at her.

"How about you rest for a few more days. And when your strength is fully restored. We shall have Celest take us there." Karen said smiling at me.

"Okay." I said laying back down and went back to sleep.

Hiei and Yukina left with Mom to allow me to rest.

Hiei looked towards Mom as he heard her let out an exhausted sigh.

"What's wrong Karen?" He asked.

"I had lied to Kara abut leaving the island. I never left the island. I was banished from it." Karen said.

"Why?" Yukina asked.

"Because I fell in love with Kara's and Shota's father. And the women were against our relationship. And to this day. I still have no idea why." Karen paused then said, "I guess I'll just find out why when we get there. Because I know my mother is in control of the country right now."

Hiei looked towards Karen and thought about how similar and yet different her situation and Hina's were. Hiei thought for that moment it was one of the reasons he had looked towards her like a mother figure.


	8. 8 Crystalis

**Chapter 8:**

**Crystalis**

Hiei, Yukina, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Mom had gone with me to the country called Crystalis.

"That floating island looks like the Koomori's homeland." Yukina said.

"It does," Hiei said angrily hearing the name of the homeland that had banished him so long ago.

"Kara, this is a beautiful place." Yukina said to me.

"Yeah, it is." I siad smiling back.

--------------------------------------

"Quick! Go and get the elders! Tell them Celest is here!" A woman yelled.

"Right!" A woman said nodding her head.

----------------------------------------

"Lady Korin! Come quick!" The woman paused saying, "Celest is here!"

"Celest?!" Korin said leaving with the woman.

----------------------------------------

"Mom? What's wrong?" I asked seeing her angered expression.

"Let's just say we are going to have a very uncomfortable welcome when we land." Mom said to me.

"Why?" I asked.

But before Mom could answer, I heard an old woman's voice.

"Why did you come back here? There's no way Celest would have chosen you to be the new Queen, Karen." The woman said angrily.

"See what I mean." Mom said.

"You don't belong here after being with that man."

"Watch your tounge old woman." I said getting off of Celest and stood in front of her. "'That man' you're talking about happens to be my father."

"Who are you child?" She asked angrily.

I closed my eyes as I said, "I don't want to be cruel to you people. But if you dare say anything else cruel about the man who saved my life." I said opening my eyes, revealing the red eyes. "I shall be the one to banish you."

"Those eyes?!" The old woman gasped. "You're our new Queen." She said beginning to bow towards me.

I held my hand out as my sword materialized in my hand. I had pointed it agaisnt her neck.

Hiei and the others opened their eyes wide.

"Kara?" Hiei asked.

"Before you even begin to start bowing to me. You owe an apology to both my Mother and Father. If I feel like it's not sincere. I shall banish you from here," I said.

"I owe you an apology Karen." The old woman paused then said closing her eyes. "I was wrong to banish you from here for being with the man you cared for. You were the first out of this entire clan to have done that. You were the only woman who was brave enough to do that which we wished to do ourselves."

"Mother," Mom paused then said. "If you had met Shuya. Then you would understand my feelings for him."

"Mother?" I asked outloud. "Then you're my Grandmother?" I asked looking at the woman.

She nodded her head.

"I'm sorry Grandmother. If I had known who you were before I became angered. I would not have pointed my sword or spoken cruelly to you." I said bowing to her.

"My Queen." The old woman said smiling at me. "You don't need to apologize to me. I can tell you're going to be a very fair ruler."

"Thank you," I said smiling at her.

Mom had gotten off of Celest with Hiei and everyone

Celest had then flown towards a cave in the far eastern area of the country. I guess which was her home on the country.

"Please come this way. And I can show you to your room." The old woman said.

"Excuse me." I paused then said as the woman looked at me. "What is your name Grandmother? After what just happened you never had the chance to tell me/"

"My name is Korin. What is your name, child."

"It's Kara." I said smiling at her. "And these are my best friends Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Keiko, Yusuke, and Yukina." I said introducing everyone to Korin.

"It's nice to meet you all."

"I have another question."

"What is it?"

"How come only women live on this country?"

"The first Queen had allowed men to live with us. But one night a long time ago. One of the Celestial Maiden's had been with a man. We were okay about the men living with us. Until we had found the Celestial Maiden was killed and the man next to her was also killed. We don't know who or what did it. Since then we have feared men coming to this country." Korin looked towards Karen and said, "now you know why we banished you from this country."

"I never knew of this incident."

"The Queen didn't want anyone to know about it. But a few of us were able to remember it even after she had erased our memories of the incident." Korin paused then said, "from that moment on we had decided to banish men and anyone who associated themselves with men."

"That's sad." I paused then said as I looked back towards my friends. "No one can live alone. I know I couldn't do it."

Hiei and everyone else smiled at what I had said.

"Can I change that rule?' I asked looking at Korin.

"You can do anything you want to with this country. You are it's new ruler after all."

"I want to eliminate that rule." I said looking at Korin.

"I understand," she said smiling at me.

"I would like to meet with the others of this country too." I paused then said as I let out an exhausted breath. "I have a lot of things to learn about being queen."

Korin looked at me and smiled, "you'll do just fine. I already told you I can tell you were going to be a very fair ruler."

------------------------------------------------

Yakon had gone towards Genkai's temple. He thought I was there with everyone else.

"I sense danger," Genkai said to Shuya. "That demon is here. He's probably trying to get to Kara again. I'm surprised he was able to heal so fast after what happend by the lake."

"It is surprising," Shuya said agreeing with Genkai. "I wonder what hell think when he finds out she's not here."

"Not too sure. Hopefully he won't try to go and find her."

"The only way for him to know is if he can read our minds." Shuya said.

----------------------------------------------

"I had asked Korin to gather you so I can meet with you and discuss a few things with you." I paused then said while bowing my head, "first allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kara. And I'm glad to meet you."

The women had bowed back acknowleging my greeting.

"I had asked Korin about why only females lived here. And she had told me of the incident that had led you to live like this." I paused then said looking at everyone, "I would like to change that rule. I had felt it was a rule that we could do without."

"My Queen." One of the women paused then asked, "we all remember what happened from that day. But what if it happens again? Most of us wish to find a partner to be with for the rest of our lives. But we are also terrified that if we do find them. That incident will happen to us."

"I understand your worries. I myself had gone through a very difficult time with my one and only love before I became queen here."

"What do you mean?" Another woman asked.

I looked towards Hiei as I began telling the women everything that had happen between us. I had told them the incidents from when I had first encountered Yakon to the time when I had woken as the new queen.

"Grandmother?" I asked looking at Korin. "What's wrong?" I asked walking over to her.

"Kara. The demon you were talking about sounds really familiar to me for some reason. But I can't place who they are and why they seem so familiar to me."

_"Could that bastard be the one to make the women of this country live in fear?"_ I had thought to myself.

"Kara?" Korin asked.

"Grandmother? Do you remember any of the details of this bastard?" I asked looking at her seriously.

"You mean what he looked like?"

I nodded my head.

"Yeah. His skin color was green. And he had long white hair." Korin said.

I felt my body flinch in anger. Hiei and the others saw how I reacted at hearing what the monster looked like.

"It's Yakon," I said making a tight fist. Blood began running down my fingers and dripped onto the ground.

"Yakon?" Korin asked.

"That's the bastard who's been trying to ruin our lives down on earth." I said looking at her. "That means he knows where this place is. If he sees we aren't on earth. The first place he'll come looking for us is here."

--------------------------------------------------------

Yakon was leaving Genkai's temple to go and look for us.

"Yakon's gone after Kara and Hiei." Shuya said to Genkai.

"I hope he doesn't find them." Genkai said.

"After what happened the last time before Kara became the queen. I'm afraid he's going to go to their homeland in the Makai." Shuya said.

---------------------------------------------------

Yakon had gone to the Makai.

"Now where was their homeland. I know it's around here somewhere."

All of a sudden he was attacked by a female demon.

"Who in the hell are you?!" He asked angrily.

"It matters not to you weather you know my name. I have been watching what happens in Ningenkai. And I see you have gone after my second in command and his partner."

"Who in the hell is that?" Yakon asked angrily.

"If you can't figure that out. Then it's a good thing for them." The female demon said.

"Whatever witch!" Yakon said frustrated that he was momentarily delayed in his search for finding Crystalis. "I'm busy right now and don't have time to deal with you." Yakon said leaving the area of where he was.

"I should go and warn them he is here."

------------------------------------------------------

"Who's there?!" Korin asked seeing a woman enter Crystalis.

"I came to speak with your queen about danger approaching you guys." She paused then said, "tell her Mukuro is here."

Korin had left to go and visit my chambers.

"My Queen. Lord Mukuro is here to see you. She has come to tell us of approaching danger." She said looking at me.

"I understand." I said leaving with her. Hiei had come with us.

"Lord Mukuro," I said smiling at her as I walked up to her with Hiei.

"I just had an encounter with the demon who's been fighting with you guys. He's looking for this country."

"Bastard!" Hiei said angrily as he felt his dragon respond in his anger. "Kara. You should let us handdle that bastard this time." He said looking at me. Then paused as he looked towards my stomache. "You should stay here and look after the people and yourself."

"Hiei?" I asked looking at him. I closed my eyes and smiled at him. "Okay. I understand. Both of you be careful." I said looking at both him and Mukuro.

Mukuro smiled and said, "You don't have to worry about me. I am one of the three kings of the Makai."

"I know. But I don't want to lose any of my friends." I said smiling at her.

"You sure are a kind person Kara." Mukuro paused then said looking at Hiei, "I'm glad he had found you." She had turned around and had looked towards the ground of the Makai. "That demon's here." She said looking at everyone.

"Everyone! Get inside the castle now! This area is going to become a warzone!" I had yelled towards everyone.

All of the women had begun running towards the castle.

As Yakon appeared on the island. One of the children had fallen near him.

"Mommy!" The child screamed.

"Sakura!" One of the women screamed.

"Damn!" I had yelled.

Yakon had reached towards the child as my eyes began to glow white. Before he could reach the child. A barrier had surrounded her.

Mukuro and Hiei had taken that chance to attack Yakon. They had caught him offguard and knocked him from the island.

"Becareful you guys," I said as I had helped everyone into the castle.

"We will be." Hiei and Mukuro both smiling back at me.

The next instant they had both jumped from the island and went towards the area of where Yakon fell.


	9. Chapter 9

** Chapter 9:**

A Warning and a Proposal

Hiei and Mukuro had caught Yakon as he fell towards the ground.

"Are you saving me?!" Yakon asked angrily.

"Like hell. We just want to make you suffer more for what you did to this country." Hiei said as he

and Mukuro used their entire weight to throw Yakon into the ground.

Yakon crashed into the ground and had created a hole fifteen feet deep.

They both landed on the ground next to the hole they created.

Yakon had crawled out of the hole with his hands all bloody.

"I was hoping we did more damage to this bastard that that. His hands were probably injured because he might not have healed the injury from Kara yet." Hiei said.

"What injury did she give him." Mukuro asked looking at Yakon as he began to bandage his injuries.

"It was the day that Karen-san told us of her eyes. Only the chosen women can turn their eyes red and summon Celest. He was after our children inside her. She had used those advanced eyes for the first time and had begun to fight against Yakon. She had pulled his arms out of his sockets and had broken his wrists. She don't remember much. Because after she did that. She had fainted." Hiei said looking at Mukuro.

"You're right I haven't fully healed from what that bitch did to me. I shall kill her for what she did as soon as I finish you two off."

"Not going to happen. You're in my domain as well Yakon." Mukuro said looking at him.

"Where are you going Touya?" Asked his red-haired friend that flew with the wind.

"To Crystalis." Touya said running towards the country in the sky. "I sense Kara has come here."

"Kara?" Jin paused then asked. "Is she the one we had met at the Dark Tournament during Yusuke's Team against Toguro's Team?"

"Yeah. Plus I feel a few strong demons fighting over there. I recognize Hiei and Lord Mukuro's spitirual power. But I don't know who the other one is." Touya said.

Touya and Jin arrived to where Hiei and Mukuro were battling against the one demon.

"Let's go and see how things are up there." Touya said pointing towards where Kara and everyone else was.

"Okay." Jin paused then said grabbing Touya's wrists as he summoned his wind. "Hang on tight."

Hiei glanced towards Touya and Jin as he felt their presence. He noticed they were heading towards where Kara and everyone else was. He turned back towards Yakon and saw he was starting to become weak from their attacks.

All of a sudden Yakon disappeared with a warning that he would finish what he had started there today.

"Let's go back." Hiei said turning to leave towards where Kara was waiting for their return.

"Okay." Mukuro said back as they had gone towards where Kara and everyone else waited for their return.

Kara looked towards Hiei and Mukuro as she sensed their return. She had released her sheild once again.

"Welcome back." Kara said smiling at them.

"Thanks." Hiei paused then said, "it might not be a happy welcome back. We didn't finish him off."

"What do you mean?" Kara asked walking up to him.

"He has threatened to return and finish what he started tonight." Mukuro said.

"Damn," Kara swore under her breath. _"And yet it's all because of me this country is being attacked." _She thought angrily to herself.

"Kara. It's not your fault. None of what's happened is your fault." Hiei said placing his hand against her cheek.

"Are Hiei and Kara-chan a couple?" Jin whispered to Yusuke.

"Yeah they are." Yusuke said smiling at Kara and Hiei.

Jin whistled and smiled saying, "he's lucky. She's cute."

Touya grinned as he said, "I'm glad she could tell him how she felt." He paused then said as he saw everyone looking at him, "it was easy to tell how she felt towards him during your battles against Togurou's Team."

"I forgot you could read my mind." Kara said looking at him as he wiped away a tear.

"You just worry about protecting everyone here. It is your job as their queen." Hiei said smiling gently at her. "You just let us worry about that bastard."

"Okay." Kara said nodding her head.

"Plus you will still be fighting with us while protecting everyone here." Hiei said smiling gently as he showed her the teargem she had given him before.

Kara saw he had made her teargem into a necklace. She smiled seeing him place it around his neck.

"And maybe when this whole battle is over we can be free to do what we want." Hiei paused then said smiling gently as he leaned up to kiss her.

"Hiei?" Kara asked.

Kurama smiled as he said, "Kara-chan's about to get what she really wants from Hiei."

"What do you mean?" Kuwabara asked.

Kurama looked at Yusuke and Kuwabara as he said, "it looks like there will be a king for this country now."

"Hiei's going to-?!" Yusuke asked shocked.

Kurama covered Yusuke's mouth with his hands. "Shh! Let's just watch the scene."

Hiei smiled at Kara as he pulled a ring out. He slipped the ring on her left hand and gently kissed the back of it. "After this battle's over. We'll be able to live together peacefully."

"Hiei?" Kara asked as tears fell from her eyes.

"Are you saying you don't want to be mine?" Hiei asked in a teasing voice.

"Of course I do." Kara paused then said smiling, "if I didn't want to be your's. I wouldn't have your children growing inside of me. Or given you my heart and soul."

"Children?" Hiei paused then asked, "do you know how many we'll be having?"

Kara nodded her head. "We'll be having two children. A son and a daughter. And I had already thought of their names." Kara said smiling at him.

"And what are they?" Hiei paused then said grinning, "I'll see if I approve of them."

"I was thinking of Hina for our daughter. And Hirako for our son." Kara paused then asked grinning, "so, do you approve of the names?"

"Hmm," Hiei said closing his eyes.

Kara crossed her arms acrossed her chest and watched Hiei. "Well?"

"Yeah, I like the names. They are good choices." Hiei said smiling at Kara as he placed his hand against her stomache. "I can't wait to see you when you come into this world Hirako, Hina." Hiei said looking at where his hand was resting against and smiled.

Karen smiled watching Kara and Hiei.

Korin was standing next to her. "She looks happy."

"She's able to be with the man she loves. So of course she'd be happy." Karen said smiling at her mother.

"It will be the first time this country is ruled by both a King and Queen." Korin said smiling gently towards Kara and Hiei.

"And they will both do a fine job of it." Karen said smiling at her daughter and future son-in-law.

Karen had watched the one little girl walk up towards Kara and Hiei.

Kara looked down and smiled at the small child. She had bent down towards her, "yes?" She asked smiling at the little girl.

The girl had then hugged her and said, "thank you, my Queen."

"You're welcome. What is your name?" Kara asked looking at the girl as she wiped away a tear.

"Yoko, my Queen." She said bowing towards Kara.

"You're welcome Yoko." Kara paused then said, "my name is Kara. And this is Hiei." Kara said smiling at him.

"Thank you, Hiei-san." She said hugging him.

Surprising everyone present.

"You're welcome Yoko." Hiei said smiling at the child.

Yoko had ran back towards her mother who had bowed towards Kara and Hiei.

"Shall we go and tell everyone you had said yes?" Hiei whispered against her ear.

"Yeah," Kara said smiling at him.

"Congradulations Kara!" Kurama said hugging her.

"We're going to be sisters," Yukina said excitedly.

"Yeah," Kara said smiling back.

Hiei had walked over towards Karen. "Karen-san," he said looking at her.

"Welcome to the family, Hiei." Karen said smiling at him. "I'm glad you had made Kara happy. Take good care of her."

"I will always take care of her. Thanks for letting me have her," Hiei said bowing towards Karen.

All of a sudden Yusuke jumped on Hiei's back and asked, "so when's the wedding?"

"Yusuke," Hiei said in an annoyed voice as he blushed a little.

Everyone laughed at Yusuke teasing Hiei.

Hiei and Kara both agreed that they will marry eachother after Yakon is defeated.


End file.
